totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TeddyBear74
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sienna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lulucas777 (Talk) 20:21, December 3, 2011 Hey, Teddy! :) I was wondering if you could make me two pics, is that possible or is it to much? Well, if you decide to do it here it is: Girl #1: *Her skin is a bit lighter than Lauren's. :) *Dirty Blonde Hair, kinda like Alice's. It's style is a lot like this . *Clothes like this . But can you make the top Hot Pink, please. Maybe Zebra stripes if possible. *Any other accessories you can choose. Girl #2: *Her skin is a light tan, a bit lighter than Katie's. *Dark Brown Hair. It's styled like this . *A top like this . *Jeans like this . *Shoes like this . I'd really like this done, since I can't make pics, but these two are supposed to be based on my sisters. :) If you can't do it, then its fine, I'll just ask someone else. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 23:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! Can't wait to see them! :D --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, Emma is already in the show, lol. She's an aftermath hostess, with Bridge and Justine. :3 I don't mind if you do my request after the holidays. :) Take your time. :) Oh, and I don't really care about Ronnie's design anymore. It's not that I don't like we current one, it's just that I like her old one better, no offense :P You can make a new design for Ronnie if you want, it's completely up to you. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 18:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Teddy! How was your vacation? :) I came to ask 2 things. 1.) How are you doing with my requests, is it to hard? D: And sorry if I'm being pushy. 2.) Do you want Sam to date anyone? I was thinking maybe he and Melissa can a sorta-attraction, and he teachers he to be nice. :3 What do you think. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Right?x) Haha. You mean sketch like how? Like on paper? Oh, and Girl #2 changed her outfit. It's completely like this, hair, top, jeans, shoes but not the hair piece. New Outfit: http://fashwomen.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Chiffon-Casual-Tops3.jpg Her skin is still the same as Junior, my character. :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) lol Yeah, ok. I trust you. :P Girl #1 is still the same though. :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw Kelseys new Design and I LOVE IT! I think she'd look good with Joey if they both got on, actually, that's what I'm gonna do. I'll have Kelsey debut. :) Is that ok if she debuts and dates Joey? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll add them her then! :D I'm also gonna add 1 more person. :3 Arturo's brother Tadd. ;D And btw, I'm in love with the sketches! Good job! --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool! :D I can't wait to see them! :D Are you doing them TD Style? or You're style? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. :3 Can't wait! Is it almost done? ;D xD --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Teddy! Can't wait to see my characters? :D By any chance, are they done yet? :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 12:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! :D She looks great! Um, well, I'm not completely sure about their names, I was thinking Clover or Ana for girl #1 :3 And girl #2 either Alex, Sam, or Dri (Pronounced - Dree). --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm, maybe. Since they are both based on my sisters, I'd have to go with Ana and Dri (Dree :P), since my sisters real names are Anaelle (Pronounced: Ana-Ellie) and Adrielle (Pronounced: A-Dree-Ellie). But, I dunno. :P I'll see which fits girl #2 first then I'll decide. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 15:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Teddy look! Bestie photo!: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123050719/totaldramamall/images/6/6c/Besties.png It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 01:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Teddy. So, remember when you made that Skyler design. Well, I really liked it, and I thought that maybe I can use it as some kind of a clone for Skyler and her sister. Sounds okay? No one can resist my charms 02:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry.. Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 13:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yea, and i want you to come back to TDM. Please? It's like a war right now with like me, trevor, and the twins vs Ray and Carly..Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 16:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Aw thanks Teddy! I actually have no idea how her personality should be, but it can't be dumb, since Bella is already my dumb girl. No one can resist my charms 16:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Maybe The Cute Popular Chick? No one can resist my charms 16:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) No don't note them. i'm never speaking to them again, and i'm not going on without twins or Trevor because if i go on, and Ray goes on, he's gonna call Carly and she's gonna do nothing but be all talk and no bite and kep saying stuff and stuff every five friggin' seconds and i don't wanan deal with her without either of those 3. Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 16:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I'll use that one. Thanks Ted! :D No one can resist my charms 17:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Why not? I wasn't mad about the drawing, you know? Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 17:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) i just kinda started yelling cause i felt like you were speaking to me in a way i didn't like... Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 17:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ....-hugs- Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 18:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, guess what? I honestly don't care. You have to think of other people, too. Notice how everone like her first design better? Yeah, because it was more original and it totally fits her. "The Competitive Sweetheart"? She looks sweet the "Competitive" is all in her personality. It doesn't show that she's weak, because it's original. It shows that she's out there. Her design is perfect to show that she overcame her bullying, because it'a way out there, while her current design seems like she's trying to fit in and that she gave into peer pressure, that's weak. And her "cuteness"? She doesn't look hot in her new design, IMO. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 19:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Are we ok? Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 20:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I see where this is going. I don't like it. I don't care if she's your character. This is MY SHOW. Besides, CaVi isn't going to keep changing the group pic, so stop. Most people like her FIRST design, not her second and third, anyways, so why keep chancing it back. Nico agrees with me. You got me thinking.... Kelsey got the makeover from Emma... and Emma was "influenced" by Mariah. No, you are copying Mariah. Since Emma and Kelsey were both "influenced" by Mariah. And the "Survior" doesn't make sence. You changing her into something that nobody really likes anymore. If she's not sweet, fine, nobody is going to like her as much. I'm telling you know, the only reason Kelsey actually got in, was because of her FIRST DESIGN. I liked it, and loved her, now your changing her into something she's not. Her first design IS her, your just to blind to see that everyone agrees with me. I'm saying this as a friend. Listen to other people's opinions. ~ [[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 13:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, please. Emma is a hipster like Mariah, Kelsey was bullied just like Mallory. And, who said Kelsey and Jelsey are over? Not me. You can stay here all you want. I'll let you keep her redesign. I'll let you do what ever you want, she is your characer right? One condition. I get to make a few changes. Because 1.) People think your copying other people. And 2.) Everything has to look the same, and your style isn't the same as TD style. Deal? -- [[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 15:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I would do it, but what's the point when you're not even on there? You don't even come anymore. Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 11:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) No i haven't seen you ever go on there since then and the others wonder why you haven't. Me Meh Talk. 20:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) k i'll do it tomorrow. Me Meh Talk. 04:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) K, I'm there Starships were meant to fly! Hands up and touch the sky! 12:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Where are you dude? Starships were meant to fly! Hands up and touch the sky! 12:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) YES!!! :) I will do that! :D Could you link me Kelsey's design please? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 06:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, could you take a request? I'm talentless with computer art. [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 21:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Annying? [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 20:42, May 11, 2012 (UTC) That can be taken slightly offensive. [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 20:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I just thought we were friends.... [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 13:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 23:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No, sorry. ^^; She was also my favourtie character of his, and I want to keep her. Sorry. ^^; --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 14:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC)